


BuzzFeed Unsolved: The mystery behind the hero

by Escaped_Prisoner_Of_Azkaban



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: But in his own way, Fix-It, Gen, Humor, Hurt Peter Parker, Inspired by Buzzfeed Unsolved, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Snaps, Scared Ryan Bergara, Shane Being an Asshole, Tony Stark Lives, Tony and Peter are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escaped_Prisoner_Of_Azkaban/pseuds/Escaped_Prisoner_Of_Azkaban
Summary: The intro is showed. In the background could be seen the illustration of Avengers tower with silhouettes of Avengers. Flash coming from Iron Man’s repulsors shows as the words show up on the screen. There is written BuzzFeed Unsolved, Superheroes’ mysteries. Ryan’s voice is heard in the background.“This week on BuzzFeed Unsolved, we are investigating one of the most popular New York hero, someone who has been a popular topic last year, who almost sacrificed his life, Spider-Man.”....BuzzFeed Unsolved in MCU
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej
Comments: 8
Kudos: 200
Collections: Social Media Fics, underated irondad





	BuzzFeed Unsolved: The mystery behind the hero

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody!  
> I won't be taking long with AN in the beginning but there are few important things to say. This is an AU in which Peter snaps instead of Tony, but he survives! Shane and Ryan are themselves (as usual, as crazy as they can be!) Other details are explained in the story.  
> Enjoy reading!

* * *

The scene is shot with a night vision camera that is placed a few feet from them. Shane is still casually standing while Ryan looks around himself every few minutes and holds his head. Shane lightly bumps his head at the container that’s behind him as Ryan speaks.

“Oh God, we are literally begging to be robbed. Why are we doing this Shane?” Ryan whimpers.

“Oh, c’mon it’s nothing,” says Shane “you’ve been to far more scarier places”

Ryan sharply looks toward Shane. His face is filmed thru the night vision camera. He slightly narrows his eyes, but fear is still visible.

“Well, I don’t know if you know, but dark alleys are the places where people get mostly robbed”

Camera switches to Shane. He is having a mischievous smile on his face as he comes closer to Ryan. He screams into Ryan’s ear. Ryan screams while Shane’s laugh could be heard.

The intro is showed. In the background could be seen the illustration of Avengers tower with silhouettes of Avengers. Flash coming from Iron Man’s repulsors shows as the words show up on the screen. There is written _BuzzFeed Unsolved, Superheroes’ mysteries._ Ryan’s voice is heard in the background.

“This week on BuzzFeed Unsolved, we are investigating one of the most popular New York hero, someone who has been a popular topic last year, who almost sacrificed his life, Spider-Man.”

The camera shows Ryan and Shane sitting in the studio. They were sitting behind the table that had books and papers all over it. In the background is a window and curtains are closed. Ryan is wearing a T-shirt with the simple inscription BuzzFeed Unsolved, while Shane is wearing a shirt with Spider- Man’s design on it.

“You are really into today’s episode,” said Ryan pointing to Shane’s shirt, but he didn’t react.

“Spider-Man,” said Shane insists “I’ve always wondered why he chose that name.”

Shane looks into something behind the camera. Ryan leans back in the chair as he turns toward the Shane. He starts playing with a pen in his hand as he answers.

“Well, maybe climbing the walls, his webs and costume design could be some pointers.”

Shane just looks toward him before he says.

“You know that’s not what I was talking about. I mean, when he stated, what made him take the name.”

Camera shifts to Ryan who starts to look over the papers. Shane shifted in his chair as he starts to doodle on the sticky notes.

“Well, it is known that he is always in the company of Iron Man, maybe that was an inspiration.”

“Nah I think there’s more to the story,” Shane answers as he continues doodling.

“Ok, let’s move on.” Said Ryan.

The blank screen shows up on the screen and the timeline shows the year 2016.

“In 2016” starts Ryan “the videos started showing up on YouTube. They were showing a figure in a costume that was made out of sweatpants and sweatshirt doing acrobatic tricks, but also saving citizens of New York.”

The pictures show up on the screen. Both of them are blurry. One shows the person in red and blue suit stopping a robbery and the other shows him stopping a car.

“In one video could also be seen how he stopped a car that was going about 40 miles per hour.”

The blank screen shows up. On it, yellow words start to show as Shane’s voice can be heard.

“If I tried to do it, I would most probably be a squished pancake.”

Ryan’s wheeze is heard as the screen shows blue words '(wheeze)'

“Just you laugh, if any of us would try it we would be a pancake!” Shane answers.

“All right, all right, you’ve got a point. I mean, it is obvious that anyone who would try this stunt would be a pancake.”

The camera moves back to the studio. Shane looks at Ryan before he says.

“Except Spidey”

“Except Spidey.” Ryan agrees “But, let’s move on.”

The timeline is shown again the year is still 2016. New pictures show up. They all show Spider-Man in many different situations, such as webbing criminals up on the wall, swinging around the city and the last photo shows Spider-Man. He is on the tree trying to reach toward the can that was in front of him.

“As the weeks passed by, the new superhero started to show more and more, saving people, helping people in many different ways, even saving animals in need.”

The black screen shows again as yellow letters are written.

“That’s nice.” Says Shane’s voice over the speakers.

“What exactly?” asked Ryan “Everything he does is nice.”

“Saving animals.” Answers Shane as yellow letters are written “And people, of course, but he is the only superhero that saves animals.”

“Well yeah, but can you imagine Iron Man trying to save a kitten from the tree?”

Shane laughs at Ryan’s proposition and the scene changes to the studio. Shane is leaning on his chair and is looking at Ryan. He is laughing while Ryan looks confused toward him-

“What’s funny?” asks Ryan confused.

“Can you imagine the Avengers having a mission to save a kitten? Now that would be some content.”

Ryan laughs at Shane’s explanation. He nods before he answers.

“That would be a bizarre scene to watch, but… not impossible.”

“Some good PR.” Says Shane and Ryan only nod in confirmation.

“Yeah, exactly!”

The scene changes and the timeline is shown again. The year is still 2016. Only one picture shows up above the year. It is the clearest picture yet. It shows a figure dressed in sweatpants and sweatshirt colored in blue and red. Mask covers his face and the only indication of recognizable facial features are googles. The figure is standing on top of one building looking into the distance.

“There were more sightings and when someone would ask for a name, the figure would only answer as Spider-Man.”

A blank screen appears again followed by yellow letters.

“And here’s the name again.” Says Shane’s voice.

“Maybe he just likes spiders?” answers Ryan as blue letters appear on the right side.

“No he does not. Tony Stark said in one of his interviews that Spider Man I terrified of spiders.” Yellow letters reply.

On screen is shown text in blue that says (laugh). Scene changes as the studio is shown. Ryan is turned toward Shane. He points his pen at Shane as he answers.

“Now that’s interesting. He literally has spider powers, spider in his name! And yet, he is terrified of spiders.”

“Yeah, it’s a fact Ryan. Educate yourself.” Said Shane as he acted offended.

“As you can see, this is Shane in his natural habitat as huge Spider Man fan.”

Camera shifts on Ryan. Crumpled piece of paper hits Ryan in the face as he suddenly looks toward Shane. He looks at Ryan, his face devoid of any emotion. He blinks once before answering.

“I just have big respect for a guy who saved a universe. How many people can go and say, ‘yeah, just so you know, I saved the universe’.”

“He is a fangirl.” Says Ryan before the timeline shows again.

Two new pictures show alongside one blurry video. Even though the pictures and video are blurred, the Avengers could be easily recognized. Ryan’s voice takes over the narrative as he continues.

“After that, the next big sighting of Spider-Man was at Leipzig-Halle airport in Berlin in the, as public calls it, clash of the Avengers. His involvement can be confirmed by a few videos, but nothing else. Some believe that was due to Spider Man’s protection over the Sokovia Accords because he did not sign them, while some believe it was because Spider-Man was a minor at the time.”

Scene changes to the studio. The camera shows both Shane and Ryan. Shane plays with a pen in his hands while he commented.

“It’s interesting that people are now saying as a fact that Spider-Man was a minor when he started, but it was never confirmed.”

Ryan looks at papers before him as he answers. Shane looks toward the papers just for a second before he leans back in his chair.

“Well, due to the evidence it is a high possibility. Many people said that he has a high-pitched childish voice or that he was very short.” He Answers Ryan not taking his eyes away from the papers.

“Who knows, maybe the man had some problems!” says Shane as he straightens up.

“Yeah, a problem named ‘hey, I’m underage’” Ryan still did not look away from papers.

After that, not even a full three months later, new sightings were a reporter. One in Washington DC, on the September 14th, where he saved a group of students from New York’s school Midtown school of science and technology, and in the, as the public called it, the Ferry battle, September 20th, where he and Iron Man saved the ship after it was destroyed in the try to stop dealership of alien technology turned weapons. “

“You know, It’s weird that he was present in DC while some students from New York were there,” Shane says as he looks at Ryan.

“You’ve actually got a point. I mean, he usually operates in New York, so…”

Shane just shrugs as he is looking toward the camera. He tilts his head as if he was thinking.

“Maybe he was being nice and was looking out for his fellow New Yorkers?”

“Or he was part of the group.” Suggests Ryan.

Shane straightens up as he looks at Ryan. There is a surprise in his eyes as he addresses the sentence.

“You’re trying to say that Spider-Man is the student in Midtown high?”

“Well, it is possible.” Says Ryan shrugging “He could be a student, as far as we know he could be anyone.”

“He could be me! I could be Spider-Man.”

As Shane said that he leaned on the table. Ryan only laughs in the background holding his stomach. Shane raises his eyebrows towards the camera and he winks. Ryan nods before he answers.

“Shane. You literally are 37 years old and you do not have an athletic body type.” He says thru laughter.

“Maybe it is part of the disguise,” Shane says as he breaks the role.

Ryan looks suspiciously at him. he nods one more time “let’s move on.”

On the black screen, the date September 23rd, 2016 appears along with a few photos. They show the wrecked bus and a burning beach. Remains of the crashed Stark Industries plane are shown all around, it’s a clip from the New York Times. Ryan’s voice is heard as he began narrating.

“After that, it was reported that Spider-Man had a huge role in stopping the massive dealership of technology alien’s origins and he also saved the property of Stark industries as they were moving out of the famous Avengers tower.

Since then, his popularity only grew, New York loved to have someone who will always keep them safe, but then, fateful 2018 came.”

Shane looks toward the desk. He rubs his eyes tiredly as he sighs.

“It was a dark year.” He says quietly.

“Yeah,” answers Ryan “I can only be grateful that the disappearance of people was reversed.”

“Yeah, I always thought the Blip was not a good name,” says Shane as he looks toward Ryan.

He only narrows his eyes as he looks at Shane. He laughs quietly before he asks.

“What, why?”

“Well, you know, the blip, it doesn’t sound serious. When you say the disappearance on the other hand.” Explained Shane before Ryan stopped him

“All right, we got it.”

The year 2018 shows on a blanc screen along with a picture of memorials of all missing people.

“In 2018, half of life in the universe vanished. The world, the entire universe was in chaos, and responsible for that was an alien, or more precisely, titan, named Thanos.”

Blanc screen shows again alongside with yellow letters on the left. Shane’s voice is heard as he speaks.

“It’s interesting how his name is similar to the name of the god of the death in Greek mythology.”

“Yeah, actually, now that you mentioned it.” blue words answer.

“His parents must have loved him so much.”

Ryan laugh is heard in the background. The numbers 2018 are shown again alongside with picture of Spider-Man. Besides his picture, there was only a year 2018. Next to the picture, another one showed, it was Captain America alongside with a few survived Avengers. The press conference in which they gave a total number on the missing.

“And one of the victims was the Spider-Man. Five years later after that, the Avengers have found a way to reverse everything that happened.”

The scene shifts to the studio. Shane is turned toward Ryan as he speaks.

“You know, I always was curious about what happened. How everything was done.”

“There are many theories,” Ryan answers passing a piece of paper to Shane

“Yeh, I know. But honestly, I don’t believe in many of them.”

“Like what?”

“Time travel?” with that Shane pointed paper to Ryan “I mean, there are literally proofs that it’s simply not possible, science!”

“If we learned anything, it’s that everything is very possible. Just like aliens!”

“Oh, shut up.” snapped Shane before Ryan continues.

A blank screen is shown only with the year 2018. Words show that says ‘The battle of Earth.’

“Due to their actions, there was an enormous battle that was happening near the Avengers compound, the battle which was later called the battle of Earth. In the battle, by the official reports, the superheroes fought Thanos and his army. The battle was hard on both sides and they all suffered great losses until Spider-Man gave the final blow to the Thanos’s army, which brought the win to the Avengers.”

Blue words appear on the screen along with Shane’s voice.

“I wonder what he did.”

“Well, whatever it was, it was big enough to destroy an entire alien army.” Answers Ryan.

“Imagine if he won in some bizarre way, like… tickling Thanos.”

Blue letters that spell ‘wheeze’ appear on the screen. Ryan’s laughter can be heard over Shane’s voice.

“Or, Idk, sneezing”

Ryan only continues to laugh. After he calms for a bit, he answers.

“Do you realize how ridiculous you sound.”

“I’m just saying the possibilities!”

“Yeah,” says Ryan sarcastically “sneeze hard enough to put him to a sickbed for longer than half a year.”

Ryan looks towards Shane. Shane simply shrugs before answering.

“Who knows, maybe it was a big sneeze.”

New image shows Pepper Potts. She is dressed in a formal suit, but a big bruise covers her left eye. She is speaking to a group of reporters, even some flashes of the camera can be seen on the picture.

“After the battle, whole three days after, Avengers, more precisely, Virginia ‘Pepper’ Potts, held a press conference addressing what has happened. The only thing they said was, quote,

‘The Avengers fought titan Thanos responsible for the massive disappearance five years ago. We suffered great losses as a team, but the world got a new chance to start over, to recover. The main reason for our victory was Spider Man’s sacrifice. He is currently under medical observation’

End quote.”

Yellow words are appearing as Ryan’s voice is saying.

“I really admire Pepper Potts, I mean that woman…”

“Yeah,” answeres Shane “with all that she went thru, her entire life… she really must have the nerves of steel.”

“Oh yeah, especially as Tony Stark’s PA during his wild days.”

Shane sharply looks at Ryan. Second passes before Shane starts laughing.

“Wild days. Yeah, there are some really funny videos of Tony Stark in his ‘wild days’”

Ryan just observed Shane before he rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, just you tease me, many people refer his playboy days as his wild days.”

“Wild…” repeats Shane while looking seductively in camera.

“After that,” Ryan’s voice starts “no more mentions of Spider-Man were recorded. Avengers were rarely seen in public and all information was given was strictly prohibited. The public was kept in dark, but still, there was one report that gave us pretty horrible insight into which our hero was going thru. The report was given by the worker that worked on repairing the Avengers compound. Two months after the battle, when Avengers were moving in the newly built part of the compound, the worker there said he saw, quote.”

Picture of a person shows on screen. The upper part of a picture is darkened. Ryan continues to read.

“Dark-haired, very young, figure was laid on the hospital bed. most of his body was covered in blankets, but his right arm looked like it was made out of coal. His torso His face was brutally scared with angry red marks, his eyebrows were furrowed as he was in pain”

As this came out in the public, Avengers did not report anything to either confirm or deny said statement.”

“poor guy.” Says Ryan leaning in the chair. Shane quickly looks at him, a shocked look on his face.

“Poor guy, no shit! Let’s grill you and see how you’d feel.”

“Yeah, you’ve got a point,” admitted Ryan “but, it could also be that this person made it up. I mean, Avengers neither confirmed nor denied anything, so it could be the person made it up.”

“Yeah, he came, oh, you” know, I saw a guy, he looked, uh… he looked like a grilled steak, over grilled steak.”

Ryan laughs loudly. Shane chuckles at his reaction before he murmurs ‘roasted’ on which Ryan laughs even harder.

“Don’t,” Ryan tried to say thru his laughter “don’t say it, Stark will have your head on his dinner plate when this episode comes out.”

“Well, I will be a nice dinner, saucy. Spicy.” Said Sane only to earn a laugh from Ryan.

“After that, there was no information given, neither from the Avengers or public.

But then, full six months after the battle, on the official Stark industries site, the post was published. The post said, quote:

‘Thank you all for your wishes, it means a lot to hear that you all are still with me. My recovery s slow but steady. I hope that I’ll be back on patrols as soon as possible, but for now, let me say that New York will always be in my heart’ end quote.

Under that, there was a simple picture of Spider Man’s symbol. No signature was there.”

The blanc screen with yellow words appears again.

”So, Spidey, after six months of silence came and said ‘oh hey, I’m… I’m ok. Even though I’m over grilled stake, I’m great!’”

Blu words spelled laughter as Ryan laughs. After that, he answers.

“This is even worse than when you taunt the ghosts and demons! You really want Tony Stark to destroy you.”

“No, I’m just being… Shane.”

“You are tempting fate pal, please, don’t d that, I love you, man.”

“Aw, I love you too.”

Ryan leans on the table in the studio before he starts speaking.

“So, with all of that that we collected, Shane and I decided to go to New York in hopes to see Spider-Man. There was a sighting of Spider-Man on one of the rooftops of New York. He was accompanied by Iron Man. Everyone who saw them said that they were just sitting there, looking over New York.”

Shane is holding a camera, filming. He and Ryan are walking in the New York streets. Some people look at them only for a moment before they continue their walk. The camera slightly shakes and Shane speaks.

“Two pals, walking, looking, enjoying… living their best.”

“Well, not the best, but…” Says Ryan as he turns toward Shane “we took a little trip to New York!”

There are footage od New York streets. Sun is shining high in the sky, but that does not stop a big crowd. Ryan and shane are standing in front of a coffee shop. Ryan is holding a camera as he speaks.

“So we are here, New York is full of life, everything came back to normal.”

“Yeah, it’s nice.” Comments Shane looking at the crowd.

“We are on our way to Queens in hope to see Spider-Man,” explained Ryan “but also to talk to people and maybe get some insight about Spider-Man given by the people who encountered him!”

Ran and Shane are now inside the coffee shop. The worker hands Ryan two cups. As he takes them, addresses her.

“Thank you s much. Em…, excuse me, but we have a question. “

“Sure, go ahead.” She says.

“Did you ever encounter Spider-Man?” Shane asks.

“I did not, but I know people who did. Although, I saw him sometimes swinging before.”

“Thank you so much,” Ryan says to her before they turned.

Scene changes as they are now in a gift shop. Ryan is filming Shane who is holding a Spider-Man plush toy. Shane is looking wide-eyed at Ryan while firmly holding a toy.

“Aw, just look at him.”

“Looking neat.” Commented Ryan behind the camera.

“Looking fresh.” Said Shane before he looked toward the plush in his hands.

Ryan is standing in front of the store. He is holding a camera towards himself. He looks at the shop before he speaks at camera.

“So, I took the hat, I love New York. Seemed appropriate. Shane is currently in the store buying, ah there he is.”

As he says it, Shane comes out with a Spider-Man plush toy. Ryan is looking at him shocked before he laughs.

“What? He’s cute!”

The scene changes as they are standing in front of an apartment complex. Ryan looks toward the building while he talks.

“So, they were seen there, on top of that apartment complex. According to witnesses, they were just sitting and looking.”

“But isn’t it weird that there were no pictures of them?” asks Shane looking at Ryan.

“Dude, it’s called respect.”

“Respect is not in the vocabulary of teens.” Says Shane as he looks toward the building.

Black screens and one image shows up. A spiderlike symbol, the same one that can be seen on spiderman’s suit, is made into a statue that is placed in the Central Park, New York.

“After the battle, the people of New York decided to give their respect to Spider-Man. They built the statue with the popular spider symbol that represents Spider-Man.”

The said statue is shown. Shane and Ryan are standing in front of it. there are many people around them passing by the statue. Some are even stopping to place things they brought with them. Ryan turns around before he starts speaking.

“Well, here we are.”

“It’s a nice statue. Neat one.” Says Shane also looking back at it.

“Yeah and look all of those flowers and toys here.”

The camera focuses on the stand of the statue. There are dozens of Spider-Man toys along with many bouquets. Camera focuses on one card that has child's scribble on it. hand enters the cadre as it leaves a red rose. Shane whistles quietly before he says.

“Yeah, if someone didn't know that Spider-Man was alive, well…”

“Yes. I know what you think.” Ryan nods.

“Shit, we didn’t bring any flowers.”

Ryan looks shocked at Shane before the scene changes. The camera focuses first on Ryan who is looking toward someone who’s out of the shot. He pinched the bridge of his nose before he spoke quietly, embarrassed.

“Sh- Shane what are you doing?”

Camera moves toward Shane. He is crouching near a row of planted flowers. He is picking them up and muttering to himself at the same time. People are passing by them, they are watching at Shane and Ryan confused, but no one said anything. As Ryan spokes to him, he turns and looks at him.

“Making a bouquet” he answers seriously before he continues.

“A bouquet? Shane people are looking!” Ryan tries to reason with him, but Shane continues picking flowers.

Shane’s unwieldy bouquet is shown at the stand of a statue, alongside with other flowers. Instead of neatly arranged flowers and greens, Shane picked colorful flowers and tied them with one long piece of grass. Ryan just sends side glances at Shane as he speaks.

“Are you proud of yourself?”

The camera only shows Shane’s face which is smiling happily.

The scene changes as Ryan begins to narrate. They are inside of a shop, Shane is taking over their order.

“After that, we took a quick break and we took dinner in a sandwich shop in Queens. Shane did some research and he found a video from the newscast of Midtown High. The video was named, ‘Under the mask’”

Ryan and Shane are sitting at the table. Shane is looking at his phone as he’s laughing. He takes a bite of his sandwich.

“It’s… it’s a nice video.” He says looking at Ryan who only laughs “I mean… it’s just like teens are, awkward.”

“I don’t know man, there were scary ones too.” Comments Ryan before he starts eating his sandwich.

Ryan and Shane are now walking in the street lit by the street light. Even though the night has fallen, the streets of ew York are still crowded. Ryan’s voice is heard over the narrative.

“Even though Spider-Man was seen only once, we decided to try our luck. We waited for night to fall and then we tried to see if Spider-Man will maybe patrol again.”

Shane is holding a camera. Streetlamp illuminates them as they are standing. Shane is leaning on the wall while Ryan is nervously looking around them.

“All right, so it’s dark now and Ryan over here is having a mental breakdown.”

“Mental breakdown, mental breakdown?!” he hissed “Do you realize what we are about to do?!”

“Yeah.” Answeres Shane smiling slightly.

“We are about to enter a dark street, do you know that’s where muggings happen.” Ryan answeres as his voice reaches a high pitch.

“Yes, I know and that’s why we are doing it.”

The scene changes and they are now in the alley. Shane light’s up his face with a simple flashlight as he is standing in front of a container.

“So, the plan is quite simple.” Starts Shane “We scream and hope Spider-Man will come.”

“If we end up at the police station, I swear I will never talk to you again.” Says Ryan who is outside of a cadre.

Shane’s only reaction to Ryan’s words is his smiling face.

Shane is hoolding a night vision camera as he is leaning on a container ar he is looking at Ryan. His arms are placed in his pockets. Ryan in crouching as his face is hidden in his hands.

“So, we are here alone. Ryan is having time of his life”

Ryan only answers with a swear. Shane smiles and says to the camera.

“It’s great!”

“This is the worst. It’s like we are in a haunted place and not in a stupid street!” says Ryan as he groanes in his hands.

The scene is shot with a night vision camera that is placed a few feet from them. Shane is still casually standing while Ryan looks around himself every few minutes and holds his head. Shane lightly bumps his head at the container that’s behind him as Ryan speaks.

“Oh God, we are literally begging to be robbed. Why are we doing this Shane?” Ryan whimpers.

“Oh, c’mon it’s nothing,” says Shane “you’ve been to far more scarier places”

Ryan sharply looks toward Shane. His face is filmed thru the night vision camera. He slightly narrows his eyes, but fear is still visible.

“Well, I don’t know if you know, but dark alleys are the places where people get mostly robbed”

Shane holds the night vision camera as he’s approaching Ryan. He smiles before he jumps in front of Ryan screaming. Ryan jumped away from him as he screamed. Shane starts laughing at his reactions.

“YOU IDIOT, ARE YOU FUCKING NORMAL?!” Ryan yells at Shane

“Well, now we wait,” Says Shane thru laughter.

“You… you.” Ryan tries to say, but he only continues to watch Shane who is now holding his stomach.

The scene changes back to the studio. Ryan is looking resentfully at Shane as he laughs.

“You screamed quite nicely. Really high pitched.”Shane comments as Ryan stabs him with his look.

“Shane, you know I told you I will never forgive you about that and that I will get it back to you.” He answers as he turns toward the camera.

“Good luck with that.” Says Shane.

The footage filmed with a night camera shows again. Ryan and Shane are standing in the alley as they are waiting.

“We waited for the next 10 minutes, but there was no sign of Spider-Man.” Ryan’s voice says.

Blanc screen shows as yellow words are written.

“I actually was a little disappointed. I would have asked him some questions.”

“Yeah, like what?” asks Ryan.

“How did he choose his name?”

Screen shows blue words that say ‘laughter’

“You really are not letting it go.” Continues Ryan’s voice.

“No, I want to know! And also how he got his powers, why did he decide to become a superhero and stuff like that.” Answer yellow words.

“That’s… that’s surprising!”

“Really?” sarcasm is easily detected in his voice “What would you ask him?”

“His favorite food…?” says Ryan hesitantly.

“You’re still traumatized, Ryan.”

“Such great observation!” Ryan snaps before the scene changes.

Ryan and Shane are now at the hotel. They are taking their kyes. Camera focuses on the woman who is working at the reception.

“When we returned to the hotel, we decided to see the footage that we collected. To your misery, there was nothing that caught our attention. But then, when we were trying our luck one more time in the reception, the hotel worker gave us a great answer.”

Woman shows on the screen. She has slightly curled blond hair and is dressed in red clothes that are specially made for hotel staff. Other right letters show that says ‘filmed with permission’

“Did you ever encounter Spider-Man?” Ryan asks.

“I did actually, many times.” She answeres.

“Can you describe one?” Shane says.

“My daughter was in the monument in DC.” She starts “She said that she has never been so scared in her life and I am truly happy that he saved them. I don’t know how he was there, but if he was not…” she sniffles a little “Sorry”

Ryan and Shane start talking at the same time.

“No, no, take your time, it’s all right.” Says Shane in the end.

“And one time I was getting mugged.” She continues “I was coming home in the late hours. He webbed my attacker to the wall and made sure that I was safe until the police came. Honestly, I was surprised how young he sounded and he was so polite. I truly hope he will recover soon. We all miss seeing him.”

The blanc screen shows. Spider-Man’s picture is shown as Ryan speaks,

We stayed in New York for two more days, but we didn’t see Spider-Man. There were many more people saying their encounters with beloved New York hero.

“But still, it was a nice vacation. I mean… it was nice.” Yellow words say as Shane speaks.

“Yes, it actually was. Stress-free. I mean, I m sad that we did not see Spider-Man, but…” answers Ryan.

“Maybe next time”

Blue words show that say ‘(laughs)’

The scene switches to a studio. Shane is looking at the camera as he is showing a plush toy that he bought in New York. He smiles at the camera.

“And we have a new plushie in the studio!”

“It’s a great addition” laughs Ryan at Shane’s action.

“Yea, I know.” He says as the camera switches at him “He looks perfect here. Now we just need to somehow get Captain America’s shield and we are complete.”

Ryan only nods. He leans on his chair as he says.

“And maybe a few Iron Man suits?”

“Hawkeye’s arrows.” Adds Shan

The only answer was Ryan’s laugh. Shane joins him as he places the plush toy in the front.

“But all fun aside.” Starts Ryan as the camera focuses on him “We decided to make this episode about Spider-Man to show our respect and gratefulness. Even though Shane and I survived, our families didn’t. shane’s brother and mother were home and my parents also, so to have them back is truly… amazing. He did such a great sacrifice and we are truly thankful to him, to all of the Avengers. Without all of them, the world would still be in chaos, the entire universe!”

“Thru this episode,” continues Shane “we also encourage you to go and donate to your local centers, to big corporations, roups, anyone who is collecting donations to help those affected by the Blip. Just a small help can mean so much to someone and also, we show Spidey and all of the Avengers that we can also be superheroes in times like this.”

Ryan looks at him shocked look on his face. He opens his mouth before quiet words are said.

“Wow dude… that was…”

“Well, I was just honest.” Says Shane as he shruggs before he turns at the camera and yells “Go and donate!”

The Blanc screen is shown. Ryan’s voice starts talking.

Even after all those years, Spider-Man still remains a mystery. The Superhero world won another battle. These are the times that show us how valuable entire life is. But still. The identity of Spider-Man, what happened on that battlefield, the state, and recovery of our beloved hero will still remains unsolved.”

As he says that, red words appear that spell ‘unsolved’.

* * *

The scene changes and it shows Ryan and Shane in the hotel room. Shane is holding a camera and is looking at Ryan who has his back turned to him.

“It’s interesting how everything is blamed on the aliens.” Says Shane.

“Dude wtf, it’s one am.” Ryan answeres.

“But really. Ever since 2012, everything is about aliens” continues Shane.

“You're nuts!” Ryan turns as he speaks.

“Like… chubby nuts” Shane laughs at him.

The episode ends as Ryan hits Shane with his pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you liked the story, I've been working so hard on it!  
> The idea of BuzzFeed Unsolved in MCU has been in my head for a long time and I'm happy that I've finally written it! I'm thinking about doing a Postmortem episode and maybe even Peter's reaction, but I'll see how this story goes and tell me down in the comments if you are interested to see more! If there are some grammar mistakes, please don't be harsh, English is my second language and I'm doing the best I can! And also, who would say that posting in ao3 is so complicated 😅


End file.
